Siren's Call
by astralheir
Summary: "beautiful." single word to break the silence, and a warm hand suddenly caresses his cheek, sending a chill down his spine in surprise, scales flaring slightly. whispered in the space between them, he briefly wondered if he had said it aloud. but he didn't, and he watched as gladio's mouth formed the words so clearly once more. ( Siren AU, Gladnoct )


**disclaimer** : ffxv, and all affiliations, belong to square enix.

 **note #1** : this is a universe created by myself (astralheir), and roleplay partner shieldheir on tumblr. a look at what it's like for a siren and a human to fall in love. it was turned into a drabble for gladnoct week, day 2's fantasy prompt, and will now be continued.

 **warnings:** will contain language, mature content, suggestive actions _(_ other warnings will be listed based on chapter _)_.

* * *

he moves through a porthole, shoulders shifting inhumanely to accommodate his size, torso twisting as he glides through with little effort, lazy kicks propelling him forward. sunlight slants through the water and he turns on his back, hands spread wide, watching cerulean shift along the surface, winking back at him. he drifts amid the ocean water, lids dropping with the sudden desire to nap beneath the sunlit waters, tired from his exploration. body arches, drawing breath, and maw gapes in a silent yawn. yet, he could not stay here beneath the surface, sleeping as he would. it was his night to sing - his night to call forth the humans. a _chore_ in his eyes, taking time from that which he might actually want to do _(_ sleeping being a primary one _)_. but with the shift of color across the water, signaling the end of the day he kicks off with a sigh, chest expanding and gills fluttering. if he didn't go, he'd never hear the end of it from his father. he'd already left ignis behind in the city, and ditching the nightly serenade would only draw more ire.

it takes little time to get to the rocks. the world passes beneath him, restless and _alive_ , endless in its darkness. though he does not make any true effort to attend, it is still required of him as prince. a _siren_ prince. he was one of very few males given a voice to match the gods of death; sweet in its melody, deadly in its delivery. and like all sirens, he was _beautiful_. no one could deny his song, or his looks - _no one_. some women, and men could withstand the serenade of others. yet, no one had managed to escape, or deny him. in truth, they didn't practice the ways of their ancestors. they no longer had to kill the souls that were caught in their song, or devour their flesh to live. they had _evolved_ as his advisor had informed him of years ago, when they were still but children. it was a life he was grateful he didn't have to live. taking the lives of humans seemed like more trouble than it was worth _(_ he would deny the slight fascination with their species _)_. now, instead of taking their life entirely, they fed from their soul - a single _kiss_ to draw forth the force necessary to live. some took more than others _(_ though never killing _)_ , but he felt no compulsion to drain more than was needed. he had always been small, lithe figure far more delicate than most. his strength lie in his magic, passed on through his bloodline. he would rule one day, and his magic would require more of him then. but that was not now, and he was drifting toward the surface, and breaking beyond to watch as the sun fell beyond the horizon in a splash of color so vivid as to burn across his eyes.

others have already scattered about the shore, taking up their place within distance of the humans. he can hear the songs of some already, single notes that seem to stretch on for days, the long, low notes drawing them forth from their homes. some were far more susceptible than others, making their way toward the water within minutes of hearing their song, but in the end, enough of them always came. he finds his place further down the shore, closer to the docks where sailors and fisherman left their boats for the night. the waters were quieter here, and he's drawn to the shore where a few homes have been built on sand, and into stone, some even along the dock. while his kind carried no real law for the sex of their prey, some carried preferences. some preferred beauty, others strength, and some simply called and whoever appeared they would take. he carried no true preference _(_ would deny that he had chosen this place for the human who lived at shore's edge, built into the wall _)_ for who he called; whoever heard his voice and came would give him what he needed and that would be the end of it. he never called the same person twice, and he left them feeling as if they'd experienced a night of pleasure only held in dreams.

he swims closer to the shore than he ever does, gills still safely beneath the water as he pulled his torso out as far as it could go. the light shifts, and the world is caught beneath dark and the fading color, as if it was being leached. their sight is unaffected by light though, and he watches as the humans drift back toward their homes, or walk aimlessly through the city or along the shore. he seeks out something he desires, but does not dwell upon - something he could not have, despite the clarity of which he can see said desire. thoughts further pushed away, lips part and he sings.

it begins slow, soft and low as he finds the tune his lungs have memorized from birth. while speech is possible, it is nothing like the melodies that flow beyond pale pink lips, drawing forth even the most hardened of men. he can hear the others, rising in pitch, battling another for sway over the humans. but he finds no pleasure in fighting, thoughts distracted by a human he has seen many times over, a human he has _visited_ before, enough times that he might recognize the freckles hidden by the dark color of his skin, or the calloused hands that work tirelessly, or amber eyes that shine brighter than any jewel he has crossed beneath the sea. he doesn't let himself entertain such thoughts, or else linger on an idea, a thought that could not be.

he sings, _waiting_ for a human to show up, always someone specific caught in his snare on any given night. last week it had been a woman, silver hair like moonlight, and words sharp enough to cut deep. he knows not who will answer, but he does not expect to see the familiar silhouette of the human he has come to know far more intimately than was appropriate. he's never called him before, never seen him walk along the shores, beckoned by any other. noctis had always assumed he was strong-willed, resilient to others, and perhaps he was the one human who could resist _his_ song. but not tonight. his steps assured, he steps into the water, splashing around legs, and noctis watches, stunned, notes still echoing low over the water as he draws ever near.

 _gladiolus_. gladio has his companions have affectionately called him. his name sits upon his tongue, aching to be said, _tasted_ , and he's caught in the light reflecting off russet strands drawn back and tied up, skin kissed by the sun again and again, and the slope of his shoulders painted in lines he had come to know as a tattoo. voice falters with his wandering thoughts, caught up in the sight of rugged beauty closing the distance, and he's lost. _he's beautiful_ a solitary thought. broad-shouldered, tall, angles of his features sharp enough to cut. the slope of amber eyes tapered by fine brows. he's stopped singing, but the echoes remain, and still he approaches. noctis waits until he's waist deep in water, bigger now that he was up close, darker, features more defined now that he could reach out to touch. a face he suddenly aches to memorize by touch alone, and so he reaches out, blue-veined, webbed fingers closing the distance between them. he didn't know he'd stopped breathing until gills break the surface and seal, cutting off the ability to inhale. yet, lungs burn as he waits until the heavy weight of a palm settles over his, and he fights the urge to inhale sharply. fingers wrap firmly about his outstretched hand, and he tugs him into the water, enough that he could wade and noctis could breath and swim at the same time. and he treads water, while gladiolus wades, and despite what he must do, what he had wanted to be over so quickly, he finds he's in no rush. he would stay here and gaze upon a creature so divine it would make their gods jealous.

" _beautiful_. " single word to break the silence, and a warm hand suddenly caresses his wet cheek, sending a chill down his spine in surprise, scales flaring slightly. whispered in the small space between them, he briefly wondered if he had said it aloud. but he did not, and he watched as gladio's mouth formed the words so clearly once more. and even though he _knows_ he is, as all of his kind did, it brought a flush to his cheeks, and left his heart tapping a wild beat beneath caged bone. he's enraptured by the pull of amber, caught in the warmth of his body so close he could press against him, and the realization that he could do just that is _overwhelming_. he had come out here for that very purpose, had he not?

nothing more need happen but the gentle brush of lips, mouth drawing open to invite him in and he would pull the life force he had come here for, inhaling into his lungs. but tonight was not like the others, and he is foolish enough to let emotion and curiosity cloud his mind. he draws him closer, even now his beauty having an effect on gladio and lulling him close, until he was chest deep in the water. he can feel large, rough hands fall upon his waist, fingers dancing at the edge, _hesitant_ , where scales meet pale flesh, blending seamlessly, blue-black shifting along his skin like spilled ink running across the surface and staining. it's a test of patience and trust when he wraps his tail gently around his leg, letting him hold him steady, deceivingly soft scales that if ruffled the wrong way, could scratch mortal flesh bloody. head cants as cobalt gaze flicks about his face, studying features he has only _dreamed_ of. hands lift, water cascading down arms stained in the same blue-black, and he cups his cheek, the hair across his jaw scratching sensitive flesh. another shiver runs along his arms; it is not entirely unfamiliar, similar to the scratch of scales, and he enjoys it far more than he should _(_ he was enjoying all of this far more than he should _)_. a part of his mind, the rational side that sounded like iggy, told him he should back off and leave this one be. he was too close to it, too close to _him_ , and nothing good could from this. but he wasn't ignis, and he wasn't rational, and he wanted nothing more than to taste his lips.

he draws him closer slowly, gaze flicking between his, looking for a flash of warning, or the sign of a man confused and angry, ready to fight him off. it didn't happen, but he had heard it could if one was strong enough to resist. but instead of a warning, he sees something akin to desire, a longing to act upon, and hands that hold his waist tug him ever closer until they are flush with each other, and noctis is aware of nothing but the warmth of his body, the way he nearly wraps about his lithe frame, chests pressed together, tail against his legs, and the tilt of his head as eyes slightly close as if in anticipation. he breathes, gills fluttering, heart skipping and he closes the distance between them. sigh rushes forth, expelling air when lips touch. gladiolus meets his kiss, and noctis is left wondering just how this is happening. there was no reason for a human to come to him so _willingly_ , as if no siren call had summoned him forth. breath ghosts across his cheeks, and he feels gladiolus' lungs expand as he draws breath, mouth opening against his slightly. this is where he should take his opening, and draw forth his energy - but when has noctis ever done anything the right way?

instead, his lips part of their own, tentative and gentle as he draws gladiolus in once more. its a hesitant dance of lips, tongues flicking out as if teasing, testing the waters of which they so dangerously tread. it doesn't cross his mind any further about what he had initially come out here for. here, beneath the rising moon, and wrapped in strong, warm arms, he's lost to a kiss that instead of him stealing, gladiolus has stolen from _him_. tongue flicks against his lip, wanting to taste him, and he's granted access in the way gladiolus presses firmly, lips parting and tongue meeting his, tangling in a heated rush. it's a dangerous mess of his heart beating furiously beneath his chest, and he's caught up in the taste of him, unfamiliar but something he craves to know intimately. hands card through russet strands, and he tugs, drawing himself up slightly, tongue delving into his mouth and he shivers at the groan that's caught in his throat as noctis shifts ever closer. he bends with him, arms fully looped around his back, and he's suddenly aware of how tangled he's become with this _human_. all in a rush he's pulling away, gills fluttering nervously as he gasps for oxygen, eyes lidded with an insatiable desire to close the distance once more. yet, there's a ringing tone that warns him this is as dangerous for him, as it was for gladiolus. their species had not been made for such longing, and he's struck by the hollow ache it leaves behind, his chest suddenly heavy. he pushes against his chest, tail untwisting and flicking, trying to break their hold. gladiolus seems to let him go reluctantly, gaze just as lost in the kiss _(_ or at least, he hopes so _)_ and noctis wars with the desire to pull him in for another kiss or swim away before he put him in danger.

protecting him from the dangers of both their kind, a flick of his tail puts distance between them. he cannot look away, longing to return to him so great it takes more energy than necessary to turn, and dive beneath the surface where he was safe from glittering amber, and a look he felt all too similar to his own. _protect him_ a sudden urge that spurs him forward, propelling himself faster, water little resistance as it glides over his sleek body, resistance cut by the fins that adorn his back along his arms. no one could know of this or they both might face consequences that would be far worse than never being in his arms again.

* * *

 **note #2** : thank you for reading. reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
